


Hannibal Advent 2016 Drabble Collection

by TheSilverQueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hannibal Advent, Hannibal Advent 2016, Winston!POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/pseuds/TheSilverQueen
Summary: A collection of my 2016 Hannibal Advent drabbles, just to have them in one place.





	1. Apéritif

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of my drabbles for the 2016 Hannibal Advent calendar, which can be seen [here](http://existingcharactersdiehorribly.tumblr.com/post/153086340824/the-start-date-of-the-2016-hannibal-advent-draws). 
> 
> Every few days or so I'll gather up new ones and stick them here, just to have them in one place and/or for people who don't wanna go digging through my various tumblr posts for them.

The first time he sees the Man creature, he runs, because Man means pain, yelling, and a return to the cold den in the dirt.

However, this Man is different. Its voice is softer, and it makes no attempt to snatch his neck-tie or leash. It just sits on the side of the road and offers delicious smelling meat.

His mouth waters. He hasn’t eaten in a long time, and the food smells so, so good.

Finally, he gives in. The kind-Man removes his neck-tie and bathes him and feeds him. And he thinks, _Maybe I have found my home._


	2. Amuse-Bouche

When the kind-Man comes home, Winston knows that all is not well. The kind-Man smells like shiny-metal-bang-powder and being-chased-by-mean-men. Its shirt is damp and its voice breaks in fits and starts when it talks. Finally, it gives up altogether and collapses on the doorsteps, head cradled in paws and taking great big gasps of air.

Winston sits down. Nudges. Rests his head in the kind-Man’s belly. 

“Well,” says the kind-Man, “at least one creature in this universe likes me.”

Winston barks. The kind-Man is his provider of food and warmth and ear scratches. How could he not like the kind-Man?


	3. Potage

When the kind-Man opens the door for the flower-book-wool intruder, the only reason Winston does not remain by the kind-Man’s side is because the flower-book-wool intruder shows teeth in greeting. It is a strange greeting indeed, but Winston has seen the two-leggers use it many times, and he knows it is meant to be friendly.

“Who’s this?” says the flower-book-wool intruder.

The kind-Man scratches his head with his paw. “Uh, Winston. He’s new.”

Flower-book-wool intruder reaches out, and Winston sniffs. The intruder smells faintly of the kind-Man and her paw gives good ear scratches. Winston labels the flower-book-wool intruder “Friend”.


	4. Œuf

The next two-legger intruder is smart enough not to attempt to touch any of them, but although most are won over by its stern voice and tantalizing meat, Winston holds back.

This intruder smells of sharp-pokes and white-walls, and nothing like the kind-Man or flower-book-wool-Friend. 

When the intruder touches the kind-Man’s feathertoy, Winston growls. It is not the sharp-pokes-intruder’s place to touch that which is the kind-Man’s. The intruder smells of fresh-breeze-startled-birds at the growl, and it offers Winston his own slice of sausage. Winston refuses.

“Smart dog,” says sharp-pokes-intruder. “I can see why Will likes you most of all.”


	5. Coquilles

It is the creak of the door that wakes Winston, but it’s the cold wind blowing the scent of the kind-Man that rouses him to movement.

Startled, he whines, an automatic call to the kind-Man, but for once the kind-Man does not answer, does not call back, does not reach out. The kind-Man puts one paw in front of the other, solemn and slow and unbothered by the cold wind on his furless skin. The kind-Man’s eyes are open, but the kind-Man smells of nap-visions and doesn’t react to Winston’s calls.

So Winston follows. He owes the kind-Man that much.


	6. Entrée

The kind-Man is agitated when it returns, and it would trouble Winston but for the fact that the kind-Man is always agitated now. That quickly changes when the kind-Man goes to bring out dinner and spills the bag, which ends with the kind-Man banging its fists on the floor and leaking liquid from its eyes.

“I told them,” the kind-Man says, “ _I told them not to, I told them, I told them_ – ”

Winston lands with a thud on the kind-Man’s belly. He licks and licks until the kind-Man finally shows teeth and laughs, and only then does he eat.


	7. Sorbet

The kind-Man smells like sharp-pokes and sleepy-time and human-hurt when it comes home, but it seems also happier. It whistles when it hands out dinner and it lets Winston’s brothers and sisters play outside far longer than it usually does when the ground swallows the light-ball and it grows too dark for the kind-Man to see.

Eventually, Winston abandons his siblings to come panting up to the kind-Man, who indulges him with ear scratches and full body strokes. Winston takes the opportunity to sprawl across the kind-Man’s paws and doze, warm and cozy, until the kind-Man calls them to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite moment of this episode: Hannibal insulting Devon S-something and then doing the operation one-handed just because he cannot help but show off, and him looking at Will like, “Do you see? Do you see? DO YOU SEE? Oh. No. You don’t. Okay, carry on, Hannibal, person suit”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thesilverqueenlady.tumblr.com)! I promise I don't bite (unless you ask :D)


End file.
